


Sins of the Past

by Eien_Ni



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: First Kiss, I was inspired by an artist, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour, Zeb is protective, the art is gorgeous omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni
Summary: Former ISB Agent Alexsandr Kallus is now Captain Kallus for the Rebellion. Not everyone is happy about that.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	Sins of the Past

The piece of flimsi taunted him, the black letters standing out until that was all he could see.

_Burn in hell._

Kallus sank onto his chair, aware of all of the sideways glances he was receiving. He’d been rescued from the escape pod not even a month ago, given a rank and a desk, and put to work on intelligence.

This note shouldn’t surprise him. After all, he was an Imperial - ex-Imperial, Zeb’s voice said - and chances were high that he’d caused quite a few Rebels on the base to suffer in some way or another.

Guilt curled inside him, squeezing at him until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He pressed a shaking hand to his lips. Where was his damned self-control? He wouldn’t panic. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t -

“Alex?”

Kallus raised his head, noticed Zeb approaching. Quickly, his hand shot out and grabbed the flimsi, crumpling it up before Zeb could see it. Kallus had made peace with the fact that not everyone on the base would accept him, but Zeb, for some reason or another, took offense that the former Fulcrum who had risked his life to get intel to them was not appreciated.

“Zeb,” Kallus said, straightening and raking a hand through his hair. “Did you need something?”

But the Lasat said nothing. He simply stood there, head cocked to the side, his ears folded back.

Now Kallus was beginning to get nervous. Had the leaders of the Rebellion decided that he wasn’t of use to them after all? Had they sent Zeb to tell him, as though having his only friend on the whole base toss him out would soften the blow?

“Yer upset,” Zeb said finally.

Kallus scoffed and turned towards his desk. “I’m only upset with the filing system of the Rebellion. Honestly, the Imperial’s system was much better than this. Perhaps I can manage to reorganize some things and - Garazeb, what the hell?!” He yelped as his chair was pulled forward so that he was facing Zeb.

Zeb, who was kneeling in front of him. Zeb carefully took the flimsi from Kallus’ grip and unfolded it. His green eyes narrowed as he read the threat, and a low growl sounded from deep in his belly.

“Ya don’t deserve this,” Zeb spat as he shook the flimsi.

“Zeb, they’re right,” Kallus said softly. “I was an ISB agent for the Empire. I have done some truly terrible things. They have the right to not forgive me, to not accept me.”

“That doesn’t mean they should go around threatenin’ ya.”

Kallus laughed weakly. “I think I can handle a few threats like this, Zeb, after what I put the Rebellion through.”

“I don’t think like that,” Zeb said, and his ears immediately folded back again. Embarrassment, Kallus noted. “I know what you said is true. I don’t know everythin’ that you did, but you changed.”

“Zeb, I -” Kallus began to say but was stopped when Zeb placed a large furry finger against his lips.

“Just shut up and listen.” Zeb stared at him, waiting for a promise, and Kallus nodded. “You said they have the right to not forgive you. Well, I’m choosing to forgive you. I’m not done,” he said when Kallus made to protest. “I forgive you, and I accept who you are now. Alexsandr Kallus, Rebel.”

Tears sprang to Kallus’ eyes, and he covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking as he struggled to keep back the tears. How could Zeb say that? How could Zeb forgive him after what happened on Lasan, after all the time Kallus spent chasing after him?

Two large hands took his smaller ones, and Kallus looked at Zeb, eyes rimmed red with unshed tears. “Zeb, I don’t know what to say,” he whispered. “How can you of all people -” Once again, Kallus was interrupted, though not with a finger.

It took Kallus a second to realize that no, he wasn’t dreaming, and that yes, Garazeb Orrelios was, in fact, kissing him. He drew in a sharp breath, tensing before he relaxed and leaned into the kiss.

“Fer someone who doesn’t know what to say,” Zeb murmured against his lips when they parted, “you have an awful lot to say. But at least now I know how to shut you up.”

Kallus burst into laughter, resting their foreheads together. “Zeb, you can use that tactic against me anytime you wish.”

“Talkin’ too much again,” Zeb grumbled, and this time, Kallus’ laugh was muffled by the press of their lips together.


End file.
